Marvel: 2012-02-24 - The Failure
It's late afternoon, the weather is cool but not cold unseasonable to New York City at this time of year. No snow, just a light breeze maybe in the low fifties, pratically spring, but the plants aren't blooming, well not just yet. There is public out enjoying their shopping and such down the district, not paying attention to Jellybean, Asia and Nicoletta as they enjoying a day out, or trying too. Candi has her hair mostly hidden by a knit cap, and she's wearing a semi-reasonable sweater with a pair of tight hiphuggers. She has been rubber-necking throughout their arrival to the city. "I guess there really ain't nothing like New York huh? I didn't think I was going to be impressed." Despite her statements about not liking childreshe stays close to Asia, trying to hold hands with the girl at all times. "It is crazy." Oh let's say Nico stepped out to do things Nico does, Asia looks up at Candi, holding on to her hand tightly. "Does Candi like da City?" Candi nods down to Asia and smiles, "Yeah. I like the city jus' fine. How bout you little angel? You like the city?" She looks around at all the sights, "You know...they say the hot dogs here are like, better than anywhere else in the world. Do you like hot dogs?" Asia grins happily with her little toothless mouth and nods looking up at the skyscrapers. "Ah love da city, it's soo big and deres all kinds of peepuls and ah like at Chwismas time and when they make the big ole tree pretty with da lights." Nicoletta returns to the others as she finishes up her phone call, offering a smile to the two. "Hey, sorry about that." She says as she slips her phone into her pants pocket. She smiles as she looks around, obviously not dressed for the weather, since she doesn't even get cold. "We'll have to come out again for the next holiday so you can see what they've got going on then." She says to Asia, catching the last bit of what she says to Candi. Candi grins along with Asia, looking up at the skyscrapers with her. She gives Asia's hand a squeeze and says, "There are. That's for sure. All kinds of people. Too bad we missed the giant Christmas tree...but maybe they still got the ice skating. That could be fun right? I ain't ever done it but like, once, when I was about your age. My birth mom took me." Asia giggles at the hand squeeze. She looks up happily to them. "Where we gonna go now?" she asks curiously. She pauses and looks around, starring up at one of the tall buildings. Nicoletta smiles down to Asia then looks over to Candi at her suggestion, thinking for a moment. "Ice skating sounds like a good idea. I'm not sure if they're still doing it or not, but it could be rather fun." She says with a smile, looking back down to Asia. "What do you think? You wanna try it out?" Candi looks over at Nico, "Welcome back. You get what you needed to be done done? And, I mean, just sounds like one of those things you should do when you can right? Skating in Rockefeller Center, climbing the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State...that sort of thing. But um, there's a zoo here in the park too." A blast of energy flies from the where Asia's looking and hits a pedestrian knocking them down. The people in the area start to panic, as another laser blast is fired. Nicoletta nods in agreement with Candi. "Yeah. I've lived here for a year or two and I still haven't been to the Statue yet." She laughs softly before she nods once more. "Yeah. There's the Bronx Zoo, which is a really great place to--" She's cut off by the blast of energy, her eyes widening as she looks around to figure out what's going on. "Candi, protect Asia. Make sure she's okay." She says as she continues to search for the source, looking up in the direction the second blast comes from. Candi laughs and looks towards Nicoletta, "Seriously? You've never been to the statue?" Then she looks up towards the blast of energy, then she gasps as it hits one of the pedestrians. "Holy shit!" She does her best to put herself between Asia and whatever the source of the blast might be. "We got to get out of here! What is going on? Who is shooting." Asia blinks, looks up to the buildings. "Twouble!" she calls out. From the edge of the building flies down some sort of Bipedal Humanoid looking Robot, dressed in a thin plastic jump suit. It's eyes and face are just circles and it offers no communication. Another Robot is climbing down the building on it's way. The crowd is still in chaos, but its obvious to the pair that the target is a Mutant. Nicoletta's eyes widen slightly at the appearance at the robots in their jump suits. "Get her out of here. I'll try to distract them." She calls back to Candi. "Get her back to the school and try to send reinforcements." She says as her hands ignite in fire which soon form two baseball sized spheres before she throws one in the direction of the closest robot as she moves away from Candi and Asia, trying to get it's attention away from the pedestrians and the younger girls. Candi bends down and scoops Asia up with one arm. Then she forms a bubble in her hand, "Hold on Asia hon!" That said, she launches the bubble, and lets it catapult them into the air and away from the robots and Nicoletta. "Shiiit!" As the momentum of the launch fades and she and Asia start to fall, she forms a bubble beneath her feet, letting it swell out to six feet across. As the pair of girls fall through the air, she keeps control of the bubble to position it under her feet so that when they finally land, she hits the bubble with her feet. It flattens out under the impact, but doesn't pop, and Asia and Candi go bouncing up into the air to come to a stumbling landing a few feet away. With more room between them and the danger, Candi looks back, "ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY?" The First Robt A is hit by Nicoletta's fire ball and the plastic jumpsuit melts right be fore her eyes. It aims it's rifle Nico and opens fire, trying to blast her, a moment later the machine explodes in a large fireball itself. Robot B takes chase after Candi and Asia, flying into the air with small rockets propelling it on it's feet. It starts shooting at them with blasts trying to hit them. Asia hangs on to Candi and does her best to be brave but let's face it shes a preschooler, and so she starts to cry out of fear, tears rolling down her little cheeks as the other robot grows closer to them. Nicoletta smiles slightly as she sees the fireball hit. "I'll be fine!" She calls out to Candi before she notices the machine fire at her. She starts to run as quickly as she can, but gets blown off her feet from the machine's blast as it nearly hits her. She hits the ground hard, groaning slightly as she lays on the grass nearby, trying to recover quickly, but takes some time to get back up to her feet. Candi curses as she sees that the second robot appears to be after them. "Its chasing us!" She grabs the ball that they just bounced off of and she grimaces with concentration as she pumps all the power she can into it. With a loud grunt and a thrust of the arm, she shoves throws it at their pursuer to try and slow it down. Then she turns her attention to Asia as she starts running, "It is going to be okay Asia honey. I ain't going to let anyone hurt you. She's going to whoop up those robots!" It's something about the angle of Candi's throw that the ball slams into the robot and then it explodes, the remains crashing to the ground below. Asia is shaken by the ordeal, but starts to calm as Candi comforts her. Meanwhile as Nicoletta is getting up shaking her head clear up on the build a street over she can see the Yellow Jump suit of an AIM agent trying to climb down the fire escape and into an alleyway. Nicoletta dusts herself off, the fire in her hands having been extinguished when she was knocked off her feet. As she sees the suited man climbing down the fire escape. She glances in the direction of Candi and Asia to make sure they're okay before she starts towards the alley, trying to catch the agent before he can get away. Candi slows her pace as she jaw drops at the sight of the exploding bot. "Holy...how did that..." She puts up another bubble, putting it between the AIM agent and she and Asia. "You are doing great Asia. You have to be the bravest little girl in the whole world." She squeezes Asia tight and gives her a kiss to the cheek before concentrating on holding the bubble tight, to provide some shelter for them while she watches from a 'hopefully' safe distance. Nicoletta gives chase after the AIM agent who is doing His best to get through the alley. The agent draw a pistol and takes a few warning pop shots at Nicoletta. "This isn't your business!" the Agent calls out before turning and trying to climb a chain link fence. Asia holds on tightly and rests her head on Candi's shoulder only to let out a loud scream, as another Robot © pushes through the street from a Man hold cover. "Surrender the mutant and you can go free." the Robot commands of Candi. "You have ten seconds to comply." Nicoletta eyes the man as he speaks, creating a ball of fire in her hand. "It became my business when you started attacking." She replies before she throws the ball of fire at the man, trying to throw it on the other side of the fence to use it to create a wall of flames to prevent the man from escaping, oblivious to the arrival of the newest robot. Candi's eyes go wide as Robot © calls out to her. "You can't have her you effin' bastard!" She launches the big ball at the robot, skipping it along the ground. She forms a bubble and hops onto it. With a grunt she launches the three of them into the air again, running away from the robot. "I should have listened to her. I shouldn't have stopped to be a tourist. Hold on Asia." She as the bubble separates from her feet and they start to fall she grabs it with her mind and swings it around under them. She slows their fall, grimacing with the strain. The AIM agent leaps over the top of the fence and lands feet first on the ground and is stopped by Nicoletta wall of flame. It turns and fires on her. Robot C takes chase this one isn't going down once it's hit. It raises it's arm and fires a bola around the bubble and starts reeling it toward him. "Terminate Mutant, Obey the Objective." Nicoletta reacts on pure instinct to dodge the few rounds that are fired on her, or so she thinks. She doesn't seem to realize that one of the bullets finds it's mark in her shoulder. She uses the wall of fire to trap the agent. "Call off your bots. Now." She calls out to him, blood starting to flow down her arm. She starts to bring her arms closer together, causing the wall of flames to close in on the agent. Jellybean curses as she and Asia nearly fall from the bubble as the robot leashes it and starts tugging them all towards it. She points and forms another bubble, then jumps! She lands on the second bubble and bounces off of it in a wobbly uncontrolled fashion. Holding onto Asia with both arms, she makes another bubble and with a mental yank to get it in place she bounces off of it too. Each bounce takes them closer to the ground, one more bubble bounce and they hit the pavement, literally for Candi, as she ends up skidding on her knees, the jeans tearing out and leaving her bloodied. The Agent stares at Nicoletta for a moment and finally. "Hail HYDRA!" and then explodes into a fury of flame and electricity. Parts go flying everywhere, raining down onto Nicoletta. Bot C takes chase against after Candi and Asia. "Visual identified, Subject Six of Six. Verified, awaiting instruction." The Robot then stops mid run, and reverts to standing at attention. Candi isn't taking chances with Asia, she tosses a stream of balls back towards the robot even while it is playing dead. Soft squishy balls don't generally stop big robots...but heck, her bubbles seem a lot more powerful than her last fight. "New York. New York. Neeeew York!" Nicoletta is taken by surprise as the agent explodes and rains blood, guts and body parts all over her. As the dust settles, the agent is no more and the wall of fire is gone. She looks down at herself, now looking like something out of a horror movie. "Damnit. This is never going to get out of my clothes." She says with a sigh before she remembers Candi and Asia. She rushes out of the alley and in the direction that she last saw the pair, trying to see if they're alright. She notices the robot standing at attention, she keeps an eye on it with a fireball ready as she calls out. "Candi! Asia! Are you two okay?!" As she sees the bubbles attack the robot, she starts throwing fireballs at it as well. Between Candi's squishy bubbles and Nicoletta's fire attacks, it triggers the robots self destruct and Robot C is destroyed. Candi gets up from her knees, forming a giant bubble to protect Asia, then she sees the robot blow up. "I ...yeah! We're okay! I'm scared shitless but Asia is protecting me!" She looks around while she holds on to the little girl, trying to make sure no other robots or yellow weirdos are coming. No more Robots or Weirdos to be found. Just parts and such, there's a strange looking tablet device in the wreckage of Robot C. Asia is quiet, her thumbs in her mouth, she is shaking with fear, something unnerved her. It's a good thing she's got her Huggies on. Nicoletta covers herself as the robot explodes. She looks around again as the scene settles before she moves back towards the two girls, not noticing the tablet yet. She just wants to make sure the girls are okay before she starts to look around. She seems to have forgotten that she is covered in gore and really stands out now. Candi holds on tight to Asia, kissing at the girl's cheeks and at the top of her head, "You are okay Asia honey. Candi got you. See. I told you that teach would take care of the robots. And you kept me real safe honey. What a big girl you are. so brave. I think I wet my britches I was so scared." She strokes Asia's hair and walks over to Nicoletta on wobbly legs, "Are you okay? You are covered in blood..." She makes sure Asia can't look at the gore, trying to make sure that it isn't Nico's. Asia clings to Candi resting her head on her shoulder and not letting her go. Asia's listening to Candi comfort her and still keeping her eyes open, she knows danger is around she just not able to act on it. Candi can tell Asia's wet her britches since she's holding her. AS they go over to Nico, Asia can help but instinctively look toward Nico making sure she's okay and then resting her head back on Candi. While the two grown up talks, Asia doesn't even speak she gives a sort babeish whimper pointing to the wreckage an the tablet that glimmers in the sunlight. Nicoletta nods her head. "I'm okay. It's not mine." She says, looking down at herself. She still doesn't realize that she's been shot, the adrenaline masking the pain and the agent's gore masking her own blood. "Are you two okay? We need to get out of here." She says as she glances to Asia as she points. She looks back over her shoulder in the direction that she's pointing and spots the tablet. "What's that?" She says, moving over to pick it up. Candi holds on to Asia, kissing and squeezing as she look over at Nicoletta, "You sure you aren't hurt. You look like you're bleeding." She rushes after the teacher. She stops as Nicolette picks up the tablet and says, "Your shoulder is bleeding...and you are covered with blood. And if we don't get out of here we are going to be arrested by some mutant hating cops for causing this." Asia cuddles close keeping her head rested on Candi's shoulder. The tablet is durable. its not smashed but when turned on it seems to be password blocked. This was carried by the Bot not hardwired into the system. Curious. Nicoletta looks the tablet over until she notices the password protection. "It's locked." She says before she looks up at Candi. "We need to get this to Hank." She then looks down to her shoulder as Candi points out she's hit. Her eyes widen as she finally starts to feel the pain from the wound. "Yeah. Let's go. We gotta get out of here fast." She says, as she nods in the direction of the school. "You take Asia and the tablet. Take a cab and get there as fast as you can. I'm going to try to not be seen. I'll be there soon. Let Scott know what happened here." She says as she looks down at herself again. "I don't think a cabbie will want me in their cab." Candi nods her head, "Okay. But, be careful okay?" She frowns in her concern, then she starts running with Asia, cutting through the streets to get away from the immediate scene before she whistles for a cab. While they wait she tells Asia, "You did real good Asia honey. Real good. I am so proud of you. We'll get you changed as soon as we can...and get me changed too." ---- Main Wing - Xavier's Institute - North Salem Candi doesn't let go of Asia through the entire taxi ride out to the Institute. She cradles Asia and gives her a great deal of loving attention all the way there, and she still hasn't let go of the girl when she carries her inside, though she probably did call ahead to let Scott know that there was trouble and that Nicoletta is coming on her own. "Here we are honey. Safe and sound. We'll just get you to your room and all cleaned up. Now don't be going and telling anyone how I was scared and you protected me like a big girl." Yep Asia, Candi and Nicoletta had an avenger and smell like smoke, fire, and looks like they been through a bit of combat. Asia is almost asleep she so cuddled up against Candi who two days ago was all 'I'm not so good with kid.' Asia smiles feeling better being at home. Scott is there. And as soon as they are through the door, he looks pointedly at Nico. "Combat training, it starts this weekend." That simple. Jellybean is already signed up for self-defense with Logan at least already. Then to Jellybean and Asia, Scott steps forward and leans down a little bit, "How you holding up Princess?" Did Scott just call someone Princess?! And he smiles slightly, though it is strained. He wants to demand immediately what happened, and Nico may notice the stiffness of his shoulders. Scott does not try and reaches for Asia though...Hank knows the truth, when Asia is all little like this and creepy, it freaks Scott the hell out! He's just knows Asia is innocent in it, so doesn't dare let his 'I'm so totally freaked out' -ness show. Candi strokes Asia's hair as she heads inside the institute. She stops as Scott shows up, "She is the bravest little girl ever." That said she frowns and says, "Me and here, we got to use the bathroom. So, like can we go clean up a bit first before we talk about everything that went down?" Asia holds onto Candi and glances to Scott. She tries to say words at first but literally all that comes out is baby talk until something at the end. "They......are.......in.....trouble." is the only clear words that may mean anything, then again it could just be shock. There was a tussle. Nicoletta arrives back at the mansion several minutes after Asia and Candi, covered in blood and gore which looks like she's tried to wipe off of her the best she can, but it's still there. She also has a wadded up shirt pressed against her left shoulder, the shirt becoming darkened with blood. She looks a bit worn due to the loss of blood. She looks to Scott as he speaks to her, nodding her head once. "Understood." She says simply before she speaks again. "Asia found a tablet there." She says, nodding towards the one she gave to Candi as she leans against the nearby wall, trying to calm herself down and cut down on the blood loss. "Oh yeah." Candi very carefully reaches between Asia and herself to pull out the laptop sandwiched between their bodies. She holds it out to Scott, "It is password protected. But the guy in the robot dropped it when Nicoletta blew him up. Asia noticed it." She nods towards Nicoletta, "She's been shot or something. She needs a doctor." Once she's handed over the laptop she gets a better hold of Asia, shifting her higher on her body so she can carry the little hero up to her room to get them both cleaned up and changed. Scott is doing well with not freaking out. "We will discuss the tablet later then. Go clean up Candi, and please clean up Asia as well. When you are finished, come to the kitchen and drink some water," the tone is firm. "After that, meet me in the nurse's office in the East Wing," and he points toward the teacher's wing. "Nico and I will be there." He then moves to Nico's side and places an arm about her waist to help her to the nurse's office. His voice is quiet as he speaks to Nico, "We will get you patched up. Welcome to the family." What a hell of a welcome! Scott doesn't say anything further to Candi, he is already handling it, he already assigned her tasks, no less important than his in reality. Nicoletta wraps her arm around Scott's shoulder, wincing slightly at the pain but she still holds the shirt onto her shoulder. She looks back to Asia and Jellybean before she looks back to Scott, smirking slightly at his words. "Thanks. Can't wait until the family reunions." She says with a soft chuckle as she lets him lead her to the nurses office to get patched up. Scott helps Nico to the nurse's office and says, "Wait till Bobby and Hank get into it, something is sure to explode." He sets her on one of the beds and moves to slide some gloves on as he gets out basic supplies for first aid. He isn't nearly as good at this as Jean is, but he isn't clueless. "Let's take a look at this, and it may burn a bit as I clean it," he warns Nico. "So, were you actually shot? What happened first with your wound, and then we can start at the beginning of the actual incident." Nicoletta smirks and chuckles as she sits down on the bed, removing the shirt from the wound once Scott's ready. "Yeah. I cornered this guy in a yellow jump suit that matched the ones the robots had. He fired some shots at me and I guess one of them hit. I didn't even feel it until Candi pointed it out. Then he blew himself up and I got covered." She says as she looks down at the shoulder. "Guess this outfit is ruined." "A yellow jump suit? I'm not sure who that is," Scott states. The gore did not go unnoticed. And even an enemy, has Scott's expression turn into something stiff. Death is not something he welcomes easily. "We will have to contact the police and handle things, I suspect you did not stay at the crime scene to speak to them. They will need a full report and the identity of the individual that died will need investigated." Scott begins to clean the wound, it likely stings like hell. His touch isn't exactly gentle, but it is efficient. Yes, Jean is better at this by far, so is Hank. Nicoletta frowns slightly and nods as she looks at him. "If we have to. We didn't stay there at all. I wanted to get Asia and Candi back to the school as quickly as possible to make sure they were both safe." She says before she looks down at the wound as it's cleaning, wincing and letting out an audible, "Ouch". She takes a few deep breaths before she speaks again. "The guy who blew up said something before he exploded." She pauses as she tries to recall it. "Hail Hydra or something like that." "Yes. The X-Men was forced to operate outside of the law, but we try to assist them whenever possible. We even work with S.H.I.E.L.D. when required. We do not wish to cause that fragile trust to shatter when there is no need." A quiet hrm, "HYDRA typically wears green suits. Color blind perhaps?" Did Scott make a semi-joke in the middle of all of this. Scott eyes the wound to see if he can figure out if the bullet went through or what...and if he has to call in Jean or Hank. Nicoletta nods and sighs softly. "Okay then. If we have to talk to the cops, then I guess we should." She frowns and raises an eyebrow at the joke, tilting her head slightly. "Maybe they had a change of uniform or these are just their winter uniforms." She says with a slight smirk playing on her lips. "Not likely. They are a group biased on the Nazi program. Being 'different' is not a good thing," Scott explains. "Though could explain why he may have been sent on a suicide mission, and not expected to return. Different gets destroyed within HYDRA. It's common knowledge they are a large terrorist organization and the primary target of S.H.I.E.L.D. They would stop at nothing for world domination." Scott finishes his study of the wound. He isn't a professional at this by far, "I'll patch it up to stop the bleeding, but Hank is going to have to operate Nico. Sorry, but it will be less painful when the bullet is removed and it is given time to heal. Least it won't interfere with your training, we will work on footwork first." He then starts to patch up the wound to stop the bleeding, "Why don't you start at the beginning of what happened. If HYDRA is somehow involved, it is going to get bad. Like I said, they are nothing to sneeze at." He will summon Hank soon, the wound doesn't appear to need emergency surgery...then again, he reaches over to a wall intercom and presses it, "Hank, could you come to the nurse's office please? Medical emergency and I'm the one operating." That should get Hank there very quickly! Candi comes down from upstairs. She and Asia have changed into jammies, well, Asia is technically in pajamas. Candi is in boxers and a tee-shirt bearing the image of a cute zombie girl. With some effort, they find their way to where the others are located. Candi, who doesn't like children, has little Asia riding on her hip. Nicoletta nods her head as she takes a deep breath. "Well Asia, Candi and I were out enjoying the town, sight seeing and stuff when something blew up near by then I saw the laser. Two large robots were attacking and I blew up one, Candi blew up the other. I saw the agent moving down the fire escape and into the alley. I went after him, he blew up and then I came back to Asia and Candi. There was another robot there which Candi and I blew up. We found the tablet and then came back here." Short and sweet version of the events. She looks to back up to Scott and speaks. "I think we should let Hank take a look at the tablet. Maybe he can unlock it." Asia is all clean and taken care of, feeling way better than when she got her. She holds onto Candi, she's not letting her go so Candi better hope the plant girl goes to sleep soon. "Wait, so three robots and one agent? And how did you blow up a robot? I am assuming it was made of metal, just how big can you make your fireballs? And how did bubbles get involved in this?" Yes, Scott is wanting to know about tactics, after all, he is about to train Nico in combat starting this weekend, and Candi is now a member of this school and potential for Generation X. "And we can ask Hank after he has tended to you Nico. He should be quick since I said I was the one operating." Scott goes back to securing the pad on Nico's shoulder to make sure the bleeding is stopped. He did wash it out some with a disinfectant, but other than that, he is just keeping firm pressure on it with his plastic gloved hands. He then looks up as Candi enters with Asia, and he nods. "Nico gave me a little bit of information. Robots suddenly showed up, lasers went off, there was explosions. Wish to add anything to that?" Scott should have known better to think he would be able to make sense of this...it was like when Deadpool attacked. It just hurts his head! Candi comes in in time to here the bit about her blowing up a robot. "I don't even know how that happened. I never blew anything up before. It must have had some kind of defect." She chews on her lip a bit as she looks over at Nico, "Is she going to be okay? And...I don't know. We were walking and then lasers started shooting, and robots dropping all around. Me and Asia ran for it while Nico protected us. Then it was all over." Hank comes up from his lab with a pair of jade green scrubs on and a white lab coat looking like a real doctor. He opens the door and looks at the sight around him, " Scott what's the Emergency... Oh my Stars and garters that's a gun shot wound." He moves to push Scott out of the way, "We may need to be prepared to remove to the med lab for surgery. Nico, How are you doing?" Asia smiles and waves to Hank, blowing him a kiss but allowing him to be all official in his doctoring and sciencey stuff. She looks over at Scott and simply says. "Hoth." whatever that means. "Robots, Hoth." now why is this little girl talking about Star Wars. Nicoletta nods her head, still covered in a lot of blood except for her hands and face where she's tried to rub it off of. "Yeah. Three robots and one agent. My fireballs aren't that big. Maybe the size of baseballs. I only threw one and it blew up after getting off a shot. Maybe my fireball overheated it and it blew up. I dunno. It was really weird." She says as she glances over to Asia and Candi, offering a smile to the two before she looks to Hank. "Hey Hank. I've been better. How are you?" "Ack!" Scott takes a couple steps back up and bumps against the wall. "Doctor in the house," he ends a little lamely. "Alright, Asia, Candi, did you drink some water already?" He moves toward the two girls. "Hank is going to have to get that bullet out. I'll have The Professor contact the police and discuss things with them Nico. Thank you for the information." "Not, we just got cleaned up and changed. We haven't had anything to drink. Oh! I think they were after..." Candi stops herself and looks down at Asia, then sort of tries to point at the little girl with a nod of the head. "They said, number six? I think? Then...then, Asia said that they were in danger when we got here...does that mean one through five?" She looks down at Asia, "Who is in danger honey?" The little girl looks up to Candi and simply says. "America, Europe, Africa, Antarctica, Australia." she sing songs it in a juvenile way before laying her head on Candi's shoulder. She blows Nico a kiss to help make her shoulder feel better. Hank stops looks at the gun bullet wound and produces a pin light, "Nicoletta, I'm worried about shock and blood lose." He says looking her over, "And somebody's got you on pain meds. Good though those other things may have played a factor." He looks at Scott. "Take record of this, I am not paying attention to anything else. That and please send for a couple of units of blood in storage." He looks moves to get a scalpel and other surgical equipment prepped. Nicoletta nods her head slowly as she lets Hank work on her. "Sister gave me some when she picked me up and brought me here." She adds, "Vicodin." She reaches into her sweatshirt pocket and pulls out the pill bottle with her sister's name on it, holding it out to Hank. "Alright," and Scott moves to shoo Candi and Asia out of the room. "Kitchen, now. Both of you drink plenty of water. Then we are going to sit in have ourselves a lovely pow-wow before you two go to bed, because I don't want to hear any screams in the middle of the night." Geez, Scott's sense of humor is horrible. "I'll get the blood up here," he informs Hank, "After the girls are in the kitchen." And he herds them. Hank nods, "Good. I think I can work with that with some of the Shi'ar tech." He says moves to the table that Nicoletta sits on, "I'm taking you down to the med bay, put you under and when you wake up you'll be an all new and happy Nico with some cool stitches." With that Hank moves to take Nico down and surgery. Nicoletta smiles and nods her head as she looks to Hank. "Thank you." She says, her eyes starting to get droopy. "No scars. Chicks may like scars, but not on themselves." She offers with a raised finger before she lets Hank take her to surgery.